


Prawo

by tarika



Series: Pragnienia [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarika/pseuds/tarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prawo jest po to by je przestrzegać...<br/>To jest twój obowiązek! Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prawo

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy mój teks do fandomu. Przepraszam za marną jakość.  
> Niestety brak bety, więc czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność.  
> Cały tekst jest fikcyjny a postacie dopasowane są do potrzeb opowiadania.

\- Postaraj się kochanie!  
Jensen wiedział, że za każdym razem, gdy kiwał twierdząco głową to kłamał.  
Nie bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego jego rodzicom tak bardzo przeszkadza, że był Betą. Jensen cieszył się nawet z tego powodu. Bycie Betą dawało mu wolność, choć na nieco upokarzających warunkach. W świecie rządzonym przez agresywne Alfy, które mogły w każdej chwili naznaczyć piętnem Omegi Jensen był zmuszony przemykać niezauważony. Nie chciał być Omegą. Bez wzglądu na to jak rodzice go naciskali pragnął zachować swój status. Chciał wynieść się z tego małego miasteczka, studiować i zwiedzić świat. Bycie uwięziony we własnym ciele przez biologie, przy jakimś agresywnym Alfie to było coś, co często spotykało jego Beta znajomych. Nie umiał, a może też i nie chciał zrozumieć, dlaczego oni traktowali to, jako wyróżnienie. Dla Jensena paradowanie nago przed obcymi ludźmi było upokarzające. Tym bardziej, że Alfy traktowały swoich Omega kolegów jak trofea. Jensen wolał nie widzieć swoich znajomych uprawiających seks, podczas gdy jego ukochany partner patrzył i śmiał się.  
\- O to chodzi Maleńka. Pokarz, jaka jesteś dobra!  
Te i inne komentarze wcale nie poprawiały Jansenowi humoru. Stanie się niewidzialnym było stosunkowo łatwe. Wystarczyło tylko nie dać się podejść jakieś Alfie.  
Będąc w ostatniej klasie liceum zrobiło się to zarówno łatwe jak i trudne. Wiadomo było, że to w zasadzie ostatni dzwonek na kojarzenie.  
Pomimo, że przemiana w Omegę była możliwa do około dziewiętnastego/ dwudziestego roku życia to jednak przemiany po skończeniu szkoły były sporadyczne. Alfy wybierały młodsze Bety, co było prostsze do kontrolowania.  
Konkurencja zrobiła się zażarta. Każda Beta starała się zaimponować Alfa koledze, niekoniecznie grając czysto. Niestety niestarający się zaimponować silniejszym Jensen też znalazł się na widoku dzięki jego Alfa rodzicom, którzy chyba wychodzili z założenia, że będąc własnością kogoś stanowi większą wartość niż ambitny Beta z zamiarem wyniesienia się z tego przeklętego miejsca i namiętnie organizowali przyjęcia dla swoich przyjaciół, na których ich syn przeżywał prawdziwe katusze nadszarpujące jego słabe nerwy.  
I tak właśnie Jensen dotarł do zakończenia roku szkolnego. Wystarczy, że przetrwa jeszcze jedno nudne przyjęcie i jutro już będzie w autobusie w drodze do swojego brata Josha gdzie miał spędzić resztę wakacji. Jensen był wdzięczny bratu, że wpadł na ten pomysł. Josh był jedyną osobą w rodzinie, która zdawała się lubić Jansena takim, jakim był. I dlatego ucieszył się, gdy powiedział mu, że dostał się na uniwersytet w Toronto przy pełnym stypendium. Bety rzadko wybierały się na uczelnie, przynajmniej nie takie prestiżowe. Jego rodzice też byli podobnego zdania. Dlatego chłopak postanowił zachować swoje plany w sekrecie. W Kanadzie jednak liczyła się przede wszystkim oceny i wiedza, a nie status społeczny. Jose okłamał rodziców, że załatwił mu prace w jego firmie.  
\- Jest tu wiele wolnych, dobrze ułożonych Alf. Może właśnie tego potrzeba Jansenowi, czegoś innego niż nasze zacofane miasteczko i wojny klanów. Łatwiej otworzy się na nowego Alfę, gdy nie będzie się bać, że ktoś może go wykraść. – te słowa przekonały rodziców.  
Wojny klanów były powszechne. Każdy chciał mieć władze w stanie. Porwania Omeg i przekazywanie je, jako matki nowego pakietu wewnątrz klanów były praktyką często stosowaną by upokorzyć przeciwnika. Klan jego rodziców rozpadł się właśnie z powodu tych walk, a oni byli jedynymi, którzy przeżyli.  
\- Pośpiesz się kochanie. – głos matki wyrwał go z ponurych myśli.  
\- Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. – spróbował jeszcze raz bez przekonania.  
Naprawdę nie miał ochoty tam iść.  
\- Jensen skarbie! Nie bardzo rozumiem twoją niechęć. Przecież ty i Jared przyjaźnicie się od lat. To było by nieuprzejme nie być na urodzinach twojego najlepszego przyjaciela i to w dodatku w dniu, gdy staje się szefem swojego klanu. Powinieneś go spierać.  
Chłopak spuścił z zakłopotaniem głowę. Problem polegał na tym, że Jensen i Jared nie przyjaźnili się już od wielu lat. Padalecki był kimś bardzo bliskim określenia najlepszy przyjaciel. Ich rodzice przyjaźnili się i jako mali chłopcy spędzali ze sobą wiele czasu. Jensen uwielbiał te chwile i miał nadzieję, że bez względu na wszystko ich przyjaźń przetrwa. Stan Alfa uaktywnił się u Jareda bardzo wcześnie. Jensen nie miał jeszcze nawet dwunastu lat, a status Alfa, Beta czy Omega był tylko formułką w podręczniku szkolnym. Być może, dlatego nie rozumiał za dobrze, co się dzieję z jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Skąd wzięła się w nim taka agresja, gdy niewinna zabawa w chowanego przekształciła się w zabawę kotka i w myszkę. Do tej pory Jensen pamięta silny uścisk na swoich ramionach, gdy w pewnym momencie Jared powalił go na brudną ziemie i usiadł na jego biodrach jednocześnie ściskając boleśnie jego nadgarstki.  
\- Poddaje się Jared. A teraz złaź, to boli! – krzyknął na niego zły.  
Nie podobała mu się ta zabawa, ani cwaniacki uśmiech na twarzy najlepszego przyjaciela.  
\- I w tym jest największy twój problem Jenny, jesteś taki słaby. – zakpił szarpiąc nim.  
Jared nigdy nie nazywał go „Jenny” wiedząc, że chłopak tego nie cierpi. Nigdy nie nazwał go też słabym. Tego dnia zabawa z Jaredem zakończyła się dla niego siniakami i łzami, które nie mógł ukryć. Następnego dnia mama powiedziała mu, że Jared dostał swój pierwszy węzeł i uaktywnił się jego status Alfy. Rodzina Padalecki zorganizowała wielkie przyjęcie na cześć najmłodszego Alfy w klanie. W tedy też Jensen zrozumiał, że stracił najlepszego przyjaciela. Jego rodzice może i mieli nadzieję, że Jensen będzie Alfą, ale chłopak wiedział, że to się nigdy nie stanie. Nie był taki jak Jared, miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie Omegą.  
Dom Padalecki był prawdziwą twierdzą nie do zdobycia. Klan skupiał największą władzę. Nawet Jensen niezainteresowany polityką wiedział, że to oni pociągają za sznurki. Senior Padalecki po śmierci swojej żony pragnął przejść na zasłużoną emeryturę i tylko czekał aż jego syn osiągnie wiek 21 lat.  
\- Nie musimy zostawać tu całą noc? – spytał Jensen naprawdę nie chcąc tu być.  
Po prawie sześciu latach życia w cieniu chłopak nie marzył o tym by odnowić kontakty z najbardziej agresywnym Alfą, jaką znał. Widział często jak zachowuje się Jared. Jego pokazy siły sprawiły, że Jensen stał się coraz bardziej zdeterminowany by wyjechać stąd.  
\- Tak skarbie. Pamiętam, że jutro z samego rana masz autobus. – powiedziała mama poprawiając ukradkiem makijaż.  
\- Wyglądasz pięknie mamusiu. Nie musisz tuszować swoje naturalne piękno. – powiedział z sarkazmem wywołując tym samych chichot taty.  
Na szczęście w tej samej chwili zatrzymali się na podjeździe i Jensen postanowił się ulotnić zanim mama zacznie swoją standardową gadkę o tym, że jest niedoceniana.  
\- Zobaczymy się później. – powiedział szybko wiedząc, że jeżeli się zaraz nie ulotni to będzie zmuszony paradować przed całym klanem Padaleckich.  
Nie bądź w centrum uwagi! Głosiło pierwsze prawo przetrwania.  
Dom był pełen ludzi. Jensen szybko ocenił, że zostali zaproszeni koledzy Jareda oraz przedstawiciele innych klanów. Zauważył też nauczycieli i całą masę nieznanych mu ludzi.  
\- Hej Jen.  
Omal, co nie podskoczył, gdy usłyszał za plecami głos Alony.  
\- Boże. Właśnie miałem stan przed zawałowy! – syknął spoglądając na dziewczynę.  
Dopiero teraz uderzyło go jak bardzo jego przyjaciółka się zmieniła. Od czasu przemiany, czyli trzy miesiące temu Jensen widział ją tylko z daleka. A i w tedy były to tylko ukradkowe spojrzenia. Alona nadal była piękna, ale teraz wydawała się jakby drobniejsza i delikatniejsza. Jej piękne włosy, które kiedyś luźno opadały na jej plecy teraz spinała w wysokiego, uwodzicielski kucyk. Zniknęły też dżinsy i luźny podkoszulek a pojawiła się długa jasno różowa suknia z pierwszych stron żurnali.  
\- Mnie również miło cię widzieć. – zakpiła.  
Jensen zmieszał się. Ale tylko trochę.  
\- Przepraszam. Cześć. Co u ciebie? – starał się by jego twarz była neutralna.  
\- Jen do diabła! To cały czas ja, tylko w wersji Omega. – syknęła cicho rozglądając się nerwowo na boki.  
\- Wiem, że to ty. I obiecuję, że możemy dalej się przyjaźnić tylko jak skończę dwadzieścia lat. – obiecał z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem.  
Wywróciła oczami i przez moment poczuł się jak za starych czasów. Może całą ta zmiana nie odbiera tego, czym się jest? Alona wydaje się być szczęśliwsza niż za czasów, gdy była w wersji Beta.  
\- Wiesz dobrze, że Omega nie może przyjaźnić się z nikim poza swojego statusu. – powiedziała tym samym sprowadzając Jansena na ziemie.  
\- Więc czemu ze mną rozmawiasz? – spytał starając się brzmieć tak samo kulturalnie jak wcześniej.  
Nie chciał mieć do czynienia z jej Alfą, bo inaczej jutrzejszy dzień spędziłby w szpitalu a nie w autobusie.  
\- Jared powiedziałbym cię znalazła. Chce się z tobą spotkać w ogrodzie. – powiedziała prawie ze współczuciem.  
\- Jen, ja naprawdę nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Wiesz to całe… - machnęła ręką w powietrzu - … to dalej jestem ja tylko teraz muszę przestrzegać tradycji.  
Kiwnął głową, choć słuchając jej tylko połowicznie.  
\- Wiesz, czego Jared chce? Muszę tam iść? - spytał nerwowo czując suchość w ustach.  
\- Tak, chyba, że chcesz by sam cię tam zaciągnął siłą. – zaśmiała się.  
Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, w czym rzecz. Alona zawsze myślała, że cała ta nie chęć do zwracania na siebie uwagi pochodzi głównie z nieśmiałości Jansena. Widząc jednak wyraz, jaki malował się na twarzy jej byłego przyjaciela uderzył ja niczym policzek.  
\- Powiedział, że chce dotrzymać obietnicy, jaką tobie złożył jak byliście dziećmi. Jutro wyjeżdżasz, więc to ostatnia chwila, jaką.  
\- Skąd o tym wiesz? O wyjeździe? -spytał.  
Myślał, że tajemnica. Rodzice raczej nie byli chętni by rozpowiadać, że ich skryty Beta syn wyjeżdża. Pamiętał, że gdy Josh opuszczał dom całe miasto huczało od plotek.  
Josh, Alfa, dziedzic wolał szukać szczęścia w wielkim mieście zamiast przyjąć prestiżową posadę w zaprzyjaźnionym klanie. Ciekawe, co powiedzą, gdy okaże się, że dziewczyna Josha jest ambitną Betą zajmującą wyższe stanowisko niż on.  
\- Twoja mama wygadała się, gdy rozmawiała przez telefon z panem Padaleckim. – odpowiedziała – Jared był przy tej rozmowie i strasznie się zdenerwował. Chyba naprawdę przejął się losem swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Byłego. – sprostował automatycznie.  
Widząc spojrzenie dziewczyny dodał bardzo niechętnie.  
\- Nie przyjaźnimy się już od lat. I nie zamierzam odnawiać tej znajomości na kilka godzin przed wyjazdem.  
Żałował, że musiał tu przyjść. Naprawdę, od samego początku miał złe przeczucie. Nie rozumiał, po co to całe spotkanie w ogrodzie. Odkąd Jared stał się Alfą najmilszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił na poczet starej przyjaźni było ignorowanie go. Lepsze to niż wyśmiewanie go przed całą szkoło. Raz, gdy był w pierwszej klasie liceum, a Jared w ostatniej, Alfa złamał mu rękę, gdy popchnął go ze schodów wyśmiewając go od słabych, nic niewartych Bet. Gdy Jared opuścił liceum i udał się na prywatną uczelnie, Jensen odetchnął z ulgą i wtopił się w tłum szarych uczniów.  
\- Idziesz ze mną? – spytał.  
Alona zaprzeczyła.  
\- Alfa powiedział, że jak przekaże tobie wiadomość mam wracać do pokoju dla Omeg. – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Nawet sobie nie zdajesz sprawy jak cudownie jest być Omegą, Jen. Wiem, że uważasz inaczej, ale ja nie kłamie. Jestem kochana i chroniona jak najcenniejszy skarb.  
Tak, tak. I siedzisz w pokoju z innymi Omegami i pozwalasz się prowadzać publicznie na smyczy jak pies… No i tak pieprzyć przy akompaniamencie innych ciekawskich ludzi, pomyślał z ironią.  
Zamiast jednak tego wysilił uśmiech.  
\- Cieszę się Alona, że podoba ci się takie życie. – powiedział.  
Uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem, jakby znając jego opinie.  
\- Idź już Jen. Jared nienawidzi czekać.  
Za to Jensen miał nadzieję, że Jared będzie czekać aż do rana. Najlepiej do czasu, gdy będzie w połowie drogi.  
Nie chcąc jednak ryzykować, że Alfa pofatyguje się po niego osobiście skierował się do bocznych drzwi. Rezydencja Padaleckich była ogromna, ale swego czasu Jensen spędzał tu cały czas wolny. Zdołał poznać ją jak własną kieszeń.  
Jak na koniec lipca noc była bardzo chłodna. Chłopak żałował, że nie zabrał żadnej marynarki. No, ale nie miał w planach zwiedzania pogrążonego w pół mroku ogrodu Padaleckich. Drżąc, więc lekko skierował się w prawo pamiętając, że boczny ogród różany był ulubionym miejscem Jareda. Zawsze go tam znajdował. I miał racje. Młody jubilat siedział na jednej z bocznych, łagodnie skomponowanych w tło ławce.  
Na odgłos jego kroków Jared podniósł głowę w jego kierunku.  
Jensen zatrzymał się niepewnie. Nawet w słabym świetle ogrodowych lamp i blasku wydobywającym się z okien rezydencji oczy Jaroda świeciły się blaskiem władzy i siły.  
\- Podejdziesz czy się boisz? – głos Jareda brzmiał sarkastycznie.  
Dupek, pomyślał chłopak wykonując kilka niepewnych kroków. W końcu zatrzymał się w bezpiecznej odległości.  
\- Cześć.  
Nawet w swoich uszach Jensen słyszał jak żałośnie brzmi jego głos.  
\- Cześć. – uśmiech Jareda się powiększył.  
Był bardzo wyluzowany. Widocznie bawiła go sytuacja Jansena. Przez chwile miał nadzieję, że pozostaną tak w ciszy aż do rana, albo do czasu, gdy jego rodzice zlitują się nad nim i wezmą go z powrotem do domu.  
Niestety los nie był mu przychylny.  
\- Drżysz Jenny. Czy tak trudno było ubrać na siebie…  
\- Nie miałem w planach zwiedzanie twojego ogrodu panie Padalecki! – zanim zdołał się powstrzymać słowa same wypłynęły z jego ust.  
Zadrżał, ale tym razem bardziej ze strachu niż z zimna.  
\- Mała, słodka Jenny. – zakpił powoli podnosząc się z ławki.  
Jensen prawie zapomniał jak bardzo wysoki był Jared. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed zrobieniem kroku do tyłu.  
\- Czego chcesz? – wyszeptał.  
\- Czego chcę? – uśmiech Jareda poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.  
Urocze dołeczki nadały jego twarzy prawie uroczy wyraz. Taki jak za starych czasów. Tylko, że od starych czasów dzieliło ich złamana ręka Jansena i wyzwiska pod jego adresem.  
Chłopak prychnął.  
\- Ja wracam panie Padalecki…  
Silne ramiona oplotły go w pasie przyciągając ciepłego ciała. Jensen spiął się.  
\- Puść! – wyszeptał czując jak jego serce zaczyna mu bić szybciej.  
Uścisk nasilił się niemal boleśnie.  
\- Jesteś taka delikatna Jenny. – zakpił.  
\- Przypomnę panu, panie Padalecki, że po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu miałem rękę w gipsie przez półtora miesiąca. – syknął starając się wyzwolić.  
Tym razem Jensen jęknął boleśnie, gdy Jared kolejny raz wzmocnił uścisk i chłopak nie miał wyboru jak tylko rozpłaszczyć się na nim.  
\- Alona mówiła, że chcesz coś ode mnie. – zmienił całkowicie temat dochodząc do wniosku, że im szybciej załatwi sprawę, po jaką się tu fatygował, to tym szybciej skończy się ta niewygodna sytuacja.  
\- Oj Jenny, Jenny… - mruknął z dezaprobatą.  
\- Czy ty naprawdę zapomniałeś o mojej obietnicy? Czekałem na ciebie Jenny, ale wiesz, co kochanie? Zmęczyło mnie czekanie jak będziesz gotowy.  
Kochanie? Nigdy jeszcze Jensen nie czuł się tak przerażony?  
\- Ja… ja nie wiem, o co tobie chodzi panie Padalecki. – wyjąkał – Proszę mnie puścić. To boli.  
Jared zaśmiał się obniżając głowę tak by złapać jego wzrok. Jensen zadrżał. To mu przypomniało coś.  
\- I w tym jest największy twój problem Jenny, jesteś taki słaby. – zakpił.  
I to sprawiło, że Jensen szarpnął się mocno jakimś cudem wyzwalając się z jego uścisku.  
\- Czego chcesz? To nie jest zabawne.  
Jared zbliżał się do niego powoli. Ale teraz on już nie miał tyle samo zaparcia i cofnął się, za wszelką cenę chcąc zachować bezpieczny dystans.  
\- Oj Jenny…  
\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać! – warknął ze złością.  
\- Mam na imię Jensen!  
\- Jensen… Moja Jenny… - uśmiech Jareda zrobił się bardziej drapieżny.  
Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że cieszyło go to, że tracił panowanie nad sobą.  
Tylko, że Jensen nie umiał już zachować spokój nie wiedząc, o co chodzi Padaleckimu. Czy chciał go znów upokorzyć?  
\- Wiesz ja zawsze wiedziałem, że będę Alfą. Ale dopiero, gdy dostałem swój pierwszy węzeł wiedziałem, kogo chcę na swojego partnera. Wiesz jak ciężko było mi w tedy. Boże Jen, byłeś dzieckiem a ja marzyłem by zdjąć z ciebie ubranie i prowadzić na smyczy. Moja piękna Omega…  
\- Dlatego złamałeś mi rękę? – spytał rozglądając się dookoła jakby mając nadzieję na znalezienie, czego co może mu pomóc.  
\- To był wypadek. Byłem wściekły, gdy okazało się, że jesteś w wersji Beta i nie przyszedłeś do mnie. Jenny, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Obiecałem, że będę cię chronić Kochanie. Pamiętasz?  
Słowa Jareda wydawały się takie prawdziwe.  
Boże, on naprawdę w to wierzy, pomyślał.  
\- Ja… Ja lubię być w wersji Beta. Przykro mi…  
\- Przykro ci?  
Jared doskoczył do niego tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążył zareagować. Potrząsnął nim mocno.  
\- Gdzie się wybierasz naprawdę Jen? Nie do Josha! Nie! Gdzie?  
\- Na uniwersytet w Toronto. – pisnął czując jak tam gdzie ścisnął go Jared tworzą się siniaki. Był zbyt przerażony by kłamać.  
\- Taki piękny… Taki mądry… - gorączkowy szept wydobył się z ust młodego mężczyzny.  
Dłonie Jareda zaczęły ugniatać jego plecy, by w końcu przeniknąć pod jego cienką białą koszule. Chłopak poczuł jego usta błądzące na jego skroni.  
\- Przestań! – krzyknął starając się wyzwolić.  
\- Mówię przestań! Proszę tylko nie to!  
Był już tak blisko… Tak bardzo blisko.  
Usta Jaroda zakryły jego własne w agresywnym pocałunku, kładąc jedną z dłoni na jego głowie tak by nie był stanie jej odwrócić. Jared agresywnie penetrował jego usta.  
Druga ręka błądziła na jego plecach.  
I nagle, gdy już Jensen myślał, że to już koniec, gdy nieoczekiwanie Jared go puścił. Instynktownie cofnął się na bezpieczną odległość.  
\- Jenny? Wiesz co dziś za dzień?  
Jensen zaśmiał się przez łzy.  
\- Nie odpuścisz, co?  
Jared też zaśmiał się. Tylko on z radością.  
\- Czekałem na ciebie tyle lat Jen. Na moją piękną Omegę.  
Teraz, na tak wyraźne żądanie Jensen powinien klęknąć na kolana przed Alfą i wystawić swój tyłek w powietrzu. Takie było prawo.  
\- Proszę. Nie rób mi tego.  
Jared wydawał się doskonale bawić.  
\- Czekałem bardzo długo moja mała Jenny i myślę, że mogę poczekać jeszcze chwile. Co powiesz o tym, że dam ci szanse Maleńka?  
Jensen prychnął. Jakąkolwiek szanse dał mu były znikome. Wiedział to w postawie Jareda.  
\- Pamiętasz naszą zabawę w chowanego? Ty będziesz uciekać i się chować a ja będę cię szukać Maleńka. Jeżeli dotrwasz do rana pozwolę ci odejść. Nie będę rościł sobie do ciebie żadnych praw. – krzywy uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
\- Ale wiesz, co myślę Jensen? Że uda mi się zdmuchnąć świeczki z mojego urodzinowego tortu i będę świętować, i świętować nasze wspólne życie.  
Tak, pomyślał ze złością Jensen. Jared będzie świętować a on będzie cierpieć. Wiedział, że taka przemiana jest bardzo bolesna. Im starsza Bata, tym większe szanse, że nie przeżyje.  
Chłopak odwrócił się i ruszył biegiem przed siebie. Towarzyszył mu śmiech Jareda.  
Wiedział, że jeżeli pobiegnie w stronę rezydencji Padaleckich to będzie jego koniec. Jared chciał go, więc obowiązkiem Jansena było pozwolić mu na przemianę. Rola Omeg była bardzo prestiżowa. Urodzenie się Omegą było uważane za dar. Takie Omegi dawały swoim rodziną prawdziwą fortunę. Przemieniona była szansą dla Bet by podwyższyć swój status społeczny. Tylko z połączenia Alf i Omeg rodziły się silne Alfy.  
Być hodowanym i fukanym do utraty świadomości, pomyślał ze złością Jensen chowając się w swojej ulubionej kryjówce niedaleko drzewa gdzie razem Jaredem zbudowali swoją baze. „Dla naszych dzieci, Jen” powiedział w tedy szatyn. Nawet nie myśląc, że pewnego razu znajdą się w sytuacji, która była bliska tej idei. Ich wspólne dzieci.  
Ta myśl sprawiła, że w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Musiał się szybko uspokoić. Wiedział, że nie ma szans z Jaredem. To był jego dom. Alfa znał jego kryjówki i Jensen by mieć jakiekolwiek szanse musiał opuścić teren rezydencji. Najlepiej dostać się do domu. Zabrać bilet i jechać do Josha. Gdyby tylko Josh był na miejscu na pewno by mu pomógł. Ale jego brat był daleko nieświadom sytuacji, w jakiej znalazł się jego frajerowaty brat Beta.  
\- Jensen skarbie.  
Słysząc głos Jareda omal nie dostał zawału. Alfa bawił się znakomicie. W końcu to nie jego życie miało zostać zniszczone. To nie on miał być posłuszną Omegą spełniającą wypaczone zachcianki swojego pana i władcy.  
Jensen cicho wycofał się. Skręcił w stronę gdzie znajdował się plac zabaw. Znał to miejsce. Dalej z tego, co pamiętał musiał kierować nie bardziej na północ wzdłuż muru, który otaczał całą rezydencje. Gdzieś pośrodku była furtka, która prowadziła na zewnątrz. Ogrodnik nie zamykał jej, bo klucz zaginął. Jensen miał nadzieje, że Jared albo pan Padalecki nie zainteresowali się zaginionym kluczem. Jeżeli miał szczęście to musiał jeszcze osiem kilometrów i Jensen dostał by się do miasta, a z tamtąd już dobie jakoś poradzi.  
Jak na razie wszystko szło łatwo. Nawet zbyt łatwo jak na Jareda. Być może, dlatego Jensen zawahał się znikając między drzewami i przez dłuższą chwile obserwując furtkę. Była tak niedaleko i kusiła go samym swoim wyglądem. Tam było wyjście z jego nieprzyjemnej sytuacji.  
Z drugiej strony od dłuższego czasu nie widział Jareda. Od opuszczenia swojej pierwszej kryjówki. Padalecki był bardzo pewny siebie. Jensen przypomniał sobie ich zabawę za czasów, gdy byli dziećmi. Jared zawsze go znajdywał. Zawsze!  
Kurwa! Zaczęło mu się robić na powrót zimno i zaczął się mocno telepać. Nie mógł tak tu siedzieć w nieskończoność.  
Powoli zaczął się wycofywać. Musiał znaleźć inne wyjście.  
Zatrzymał się słysząc nieoczekiwany szelest. Od razu ukrył się za pobliskim drzewem. Tak teraz to widział. Jared cały czas tu był. Widział niewyraźny zarys jego postaci.  
Miał tylko nadzieję, że go nie usłyszał.  
Przez chwile wydawało się, że miał szczęście. Tylko, że szczęście, które ktoś przyznał mu nie mogło trwać wieczność.  
\- Brawo moja dzielna Omego. Myślałem, że od razu rzucisz się na furtkę.  
Jensen z trudem pohamował się by nie zakląć.  
Padalecki ruszył wolno w jego stronę i Jensen spanikował. Rzucił się do ucieczki, ale to tylko rozwścieczyło młodą Alfę.  
W kilku krokach znalazł się przy nim powalając na ziemie. Zanim Jensen zdołał się podnieść ciężar mężczyzny przykuł go do ziemi.  
\- Nie kocham cię i nigdy tego nie zrobię. – wyszeptał z nienawiścią czując natarczywe ręce na jego pośladkach.  
Tak bardzo tego nie chciał.  
\- Pokochasz. Wiem, że już to czujesz tylko starasz się to wyprzeć. Tak było zawsze Jenny.  
Jensen pragnął zaprzeczyć. Tylko, że to, co powie nie miało większego znaczenia. W tym świecie wszyscy muszą kochać Alfy. Bo są silniejsze, bo ich głos się liczy.  
\- Wiesz czemu nigdy nie miałeś szans na to by odejść? Bo od pierwszego naszego spotkania wiedziałem, że jesteś mój. Bety nie mają zapachu, albo śmierdzą… - mówił z szyderstwem - Ale ty Jenny. Pachniesz jak szarlotka z cynamonem. To jest takie pyszne, a co dopiero będzie jak staniesz się Omegą… Moją Omegą…  
Zaczął się szarpać kolejny raz z coraz większą paniką, ale żaden nawet najsilniejszy Beta nie ma szans pokonać nawet najsłabszego Alfę. Taka była prawda. Jensen mógł płakać, błagać, ale był całkowicie zależny od Padaleckiego.  
\- Pozwól mi zostać Betą. Proszę Jared. Zrobię wszystko tylko… - brutalny pocałunek przerwał jego wywód.  
Dłonie Jareda były wszędzie i nie mógł już powstrzymać łez. Zaprzestał walki, bo nie miała sensu.  
Na moment Jared zaprzestał. Podciągnął się na łokciach i obserwował go.  
\- Proszę…  
Położył palec na jego ustach ucinając jego wywód.  
\- Miałeś szanse Jenny. Teraz jednak już koniec. Zawsze cię chciałem. Jesteś taki piękny. – kolejny niechciany pocałunek, tym razem bardziej delikatny, prawie czuły.  
Później Jared wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie pieszcząc dłonią jego wilgotne od łez policzki.  
\- Piękny. – szeptał.  
Jego oczy na powrót zrobiły się dzikie.  
\- Przewróć się na brzuch i na kolana. – nakazał głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu odsuwając się nieco od niego.  
\- Jare…  
\- Powiedziałem. – głos był taki chłodny, że Jensen zadrżał.  
Niechętnie zrobił, co mu kazał. Jared ujął jego biodra i nakierował się tak jak chciał.  
Ściągnął jego spodnie i władczo pogładził jego pupę.  
\- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić Maleńka. Wersja Beta nie jest przystosowana do przyjmowania węzła. To dla twojej wygody Jenny. –głos Jareda był pełen emocji. Odsypywał pocałunkami ramiona chłopaka.  
\- Obiecałem, że się tobą zaopiekuję Maleńka i teraz po tych wszystkich latach samotności i marzeń to tobie wreszcie spełnię swoją obietnice. Będziesz najbardziej kochaną Omegą. Nie pozwolę by coś ci się stało Jen.  
A potem był już tylko ból.


End file.
